


You can be the boss

by Theblacksheep24



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblacksheep24/pseuds/Theblacksheep24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot of our favorite girls. Total smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be the boss

Pamela slammed Harley against the nearest wall as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. They both were sweaty from the dirty club they just escaped from so the crisp fall air felt nice on their exposed skin.

“Fuck Red, I thought you were gonna take me on the floor while we were dancin’ in there.” 

Pamela exhaled sharply and picked Harley put by her ass and wrapped the other woman’s legs around her waist, placing Harley between herself and the wall for leverage. 

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to share you with all those people. I want to be the only one who hears you scream my name." The redhead said hot in Harley's ear.

Harley moans and bucked her hips into the other girl’s stomach begging her to touch her with her eyes. The redhead returned the other girls gaze with hooded green eye and ducked her head to start her assault on Harley's neck. Pamela started off gentle leaving wet kisses from the collarbone to the ear lobe but when Harley whimpered at her touch something kicked over in Pam, and she lost any form of control she previously had. She sunk her teeth into the blonde's pulse point eliciting a deep moan from the girl pinned against her. Pamela let out a low growl. She pulled away from the pale neck and looked into the face of her favorite clown. 

Harley slowly opened her hooded eyes and smiled at the girl in front of her. 

“What cha thinkin’ about Pam?” Harley asked in a lower tone that her usual chipper voice. 

Pam leaned into where her lips were just barely brushing against Harley's.  
"You. Always you. You drive me fucking wild." She said before closing the gap between them and kissing the other girl hard. Lips stick was smeared and blended between the different colors. When the two broke apart for air, it was Harley who spoke first.

“Show me Red. Show me how I make ya feel.” The blonde said as she ran her thumb across the bottom lip of her partner. 

Pamela smirked slightly before placing the blonde back on her feet. She tugged lightly on the hem of the other girl's shirt signaling it needed to be removed before taking one of the blondes breasts in her mouth. She loved when Harley didn't wear a bra, and she knew the other girl purposely picked out the outfit to get to her.

Harley threw her head against the cold brick behind her and dug her nails into Pam’s hair. “Fuck.” She said with surprise in her tone at the aggression of her lover.  
One of Pam’s hands palmed one breast while her tongue circled the nipple of the other. She glanced up at the woman she loved and saw her eyes tightly closed, mouth slack with pleasure and her desire flooded through her hot. 

She captured the hardened pink nipple in between her teeth and tugged lightly while pinching the other. Harley's hips bucked into her hips. Pamela moved her free hand to the other girls hip bone and pressed her thumb into the soft flesh.

“Fuck Red, no more teasin’. Please just fuck me.” Harley moaned lowly moving her hips desperately to try to find some friction. 

"Okay daffodil, I'll fuck you," Pam said sweetly kissing Harley's lips quickly before dropping to her knees. Harley gasped, never getting used to seeing the redhead on her knees.

Pamela unbuttoned Harley's shorts and quickly pulled them along with her underwear down until they pooled at her ankles. She then had the other girl step out of her clothes. The blonde was completely naked in a dimly lit alleyway waiting for her girlfriend to fuck her. Harley looked down into the other girl's eyes, sensing her emotions Pamela looked up lovingly.

"I've got you baby girl," Pamela said softly before lifting one of Harley’s legs to her shoulder giving her ample room before leaning in and kissing the blonde's inner thighs.

As an immediate response, the blonde tangled her fingers in the other girls head and let out a low moan. Pamela smiled before biting the flesh across the paler girls hipbone. She ran the hand that wasn't holding Harley in place up the other legs slowly until she reached the heat that was pooling at the center between the blonde's legs.

Pamela would never get used to that feeling. She imagined it was the closet to heaven as she would ever get when she ran her finger across Harley's wet slit. Harley’s hips met Pamela’s teasing strokes and forced her to make more serious contact. 

She looked up at the other girl before running her tongue from her opening to her clit. As she pulled Harley's clit into her mouth, she plunged two fingers into Harley's hot center.

"Oh, my god. Pam, fuck yes." Harley called out meeting Pamela’s strokes of her tongue with the motion of her hips. 

Pam increased the speed of her fingers, finding a rhythm to pump in and out of the girl. She circled her clit with her tongue in alternating motions and patterns. She curled her fingers inside of the blonde and felt her body start to shake with anticipation. 

Like on cue, Harley gasped "Fuck baby, I'm so close", gripping pam's head for dear life.

Pamela pumped faster with deeper curls while keeping her tongue swiping at an impressive pace. She felt the blonde's wall start to close around her fingers. She pulled Harley's clit into her mouth and sucked. The blonde threw her head back hard, hitting it on the wall. She was in too much pleasure to care though as she called out Pamela's name. Harley's body was shaking as Pam gently removed her fingers and continued to lick her folds softly. When she stopped shaking, Pamela stood and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly against her clothed skin.

Harley nuzzled into the redhead's neck. Pamela smiled at the beautiful girl in her arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"How about we get you dressed, catch a cab and go home," Pam said softly before helping the slightly unstable girl get dressed.

Once she was covered, or as covered, as she was when they got to the club, Harley smiled sweetly at the other girl and leaned in to give her a slow kiss. Harley moaned lightly when she could taste herself on the other girl's tongue.

“c'mon Pam a lamb, let's get home so I can return the favor," Harley said with a wink as she bit the redhead lips playfully.

Pamela exhaled a shaky breath before following her love out into the street to flag a cab.


End file.
